logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WNYW
The Television Network Extravaganza WABD 1944–1958 wabd1957.png|WABD station ID from 1957 WNEW-TV 1958–1961 1961–1967 1967–1977 Wnew70.gif|WNEW-TV station ID from 1970 Wnew75.jpg|WNEW-TV station ID from 1975 1977–1978 1978–1980 1980–1982 1982–1984 WNEW 5 1983.png|Alternate station ID. WNEW-TV's Big Apple Movie Video ID From Late 1982.jpg|WNEW-TV's Big Apple Movie Video ID From Late 1982 WNEW-TV's Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman Video Promo For Monday Night, April 4, 1983.jpg|WNEW-TV's Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman Video Promo For Monday Night, April 4, 1983 WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Late 1982.jpg|WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Late 1982 WNEW-TV's Metromedia Movie Video Open From Late 1982.jpg|WNEW-TV's Metromedia Movie Video Open From Late 1982 1984–1985 WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Late 1984.jpg|WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Late 1984 WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Thursday Night, February 14, 1985.jpg|WNEW-TV's Channel 5 News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Friday Night, February 14, 1985 1985–1986 WNYW 1986 WNYW-TV's Charlie's Angels Video ID From Early 1986.jpg WNYW-TV's Sakharov Video Promo For Early 1986.jpg WNYW-TV's Hollywood's Finest Video Bumper From Early 1986.jpg|WNYW-TV's Hollywood's Finest Video Bumper From Early 1986 1986–1987 WNYW-TV's Thundercats Video Promo From Late 1986.jpg|WNYW-TV's Thundercats Video Promo From Late 1986 1987–1993 WNYW-TV's Wrestling Challenge Video Promo From 1989.jpg|WNYW-TV's Wrestling Challenge Video Promo From 1989 WNYW-TV's Cartoon Line-Up Video Promo From 1989.jpg|WNYW-TV's Cartoon Line-Up Video Promo From 1989 WNYW-TV's Disney's Ducktales Video Promo From Late 1987.jpg|WNYW-TV's Disney's Ducktales Video Promo From Late 1987 WNYW-TV's Good Day New York At 8 Video Open From Monday Morning, August 1, 1988.jpg|WNYW-TV's Good Day New York At 8 Video Open From Monday Morning, August 1, 1988 WNYW-TV's FOX News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Late 1992.jpg|WNYW-TV's FOX News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Late 1992 WNYW-TV's FOX 5 Video ID From July 1991.jpg|WNYW-TV's FOX 5 Video ID From July 1991 WNYW-TV's FOX News At 7 Video Open From Monday Evening, June 24, 1991.jpg|WNYW-TV's FOX News At 7 Video Open From Monday Evening, June 24, 1991 WNYW-TV's FOX News At 7 Video Open From Late 1991.jpg|WNYW-TV's FOX News At 7 Video Open From Late 1991 1993–1997 During this period, WNYW embedded the "5" inside the 'O' in Fox and reintroduced the "5" that was used from 1977 to 1984 under the WNEW callsign and "Metromedia New York 5" branding. 1997–2001 WNYW-TV's FOX News' The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Late 1997.jpg WNYW-TV's FOX 5 Live Video Open From Late 1997.jpg WNYW-TV's The FOX 5 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Late 1998.jpg 2001–2006 wnyw10pTh06032004_03logo.jpg|Fox 5 News At 10 open from early 2004 wnyw03122003.jpg|Station ID from March 2003 wnyw04032005.jpg|Station ID from April 2005 wnyw04032005_nxpromo2.jpg|Fox 5 News At 10 promo from April 4, 2003 wnyw04072003_nxpromo.jpg|Fox 5 News' War In Iraq Continuing Coverage promo from April 2003 WNYW-TV's FOX 5 News' Good Day New York Video Open From Late 2001.jpg|WNYW-TV's FOX 5 News' Good Day New York Video Open From Late 2001 2006–present 250px-Fox_5_NewsHD.jpg|''Fox 5 News'' HD open (2009-2012) wnyw04262006_slogan.jpg|The Most Powerful Name In Local News promo from late April 2006 WNYWlogo.jpg|WNYW's FOX 5 logo as seen on advertisements and on-air WNYW-TV's FOX 5 News At 10 Video Open From Late 2012.jpg|WNYW-TV's FOX 5 News At 10 Video Open From Late 2012 Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Former Metromedia stations Category:Former Independent television stations in the United States Category:Fox Television Stations Category:21st Century Fox